Memories of Darker Times: The story of Elizabeth Vixen Monroe
by BekahMorningstar666
Summary: This is the story of Elizabeth "Vixen" Monroe! She is a student at Hogwarts during the time of Harry Potter. This is her story! Enjoy! :)
1. Chapter 1

A/N HAI GAYS! I haz a new storu! It whale b updated alung waffle dah otha two storus! Dis one is a bit a grill named Elizabeth "Vixen" Monroe n she is an American student gong to Hugwarts! N e ways I hop oo njoi! We r sturting off at dah Catching Wrold Cup! Seh wyl b at dah Worsleys house frist! I hop oo enjoi! - xxxBekahxxx

Chapter 1

Muh ham is Elizabeth "Vixen" Monroe n I um floorteen yards old. Muh frast three yards at Hugwarts was various busie! Betwan skool n dah events dat want on, I was glud dat it was muh frost yard dare! I may b an American from Georgia bit I was hapie at Rugrats n Rug Wastley hud invoted meh to dah Catching Wurld cup! I dad nut pluy it liick muh frands Dragon Malicious n Hurried People did, bit I churroed dem on! I was a Groffindoor like Harmony, Rug, n Hurried! Das how we all becum frands. I was sooo excited. "Now Vixen, have fun with the Worstleys!" he mama sad. "Thanks mama! I whale have all dah fun! Lurve oo!" I sad to hire. I wynt bye dah flew putter natwork! Waytin on dah otter side was GErmy! "Hai grill! Whalecum to our house. Oo r staying with HArmony n I. All my brotters are gong waffle us to dah mitch! R oo axcited?" Germy sad to meh. "I um sooo excited grill!" I sad to hire. Sodomly Purse showed yp! "Hell, Elzabeth." He sad using mah full nam. I normamly hat it butt I licked it when he called me dat He was dat unnl1 doh. "O um Hi" I said shlyile. Percy Jackson was suppa qt and nedry n i likc smart dudes. Gin showad me her room and Hermes was dere, " Hiya Hemin" We werent supa close butt seh was smort n like I said. I love nords. Heminoine looked at meh. " Grettings Vixy" Seh said lokking at meh dan he book. So cut. I sat down naxt 2 her. " Scool dooesnt start 4 anotta weak" I sad wit a smell. I looked in dah mirra and saw muh platinum blind hair and stormy gay eyes. I lokked atmah chest. Yes it twas big but i didnt cure. Dere was moire to me dan my my big bobs.

Herpes, Germy, n I tulked a butt. Germy had sud all hire brotters wire hure! I thot Bull n Church wire dat cut 1. Church woke up with Dragoons! Dat was sooo cull! N dan Bull dyd stiff fire Grungegots! It was suppa cooler! We want to bid. We dud nut see Hurried Popes cum in bc wire skiing! Huwever! His scrams walked uz up! I quacklie run out of rom. I run into dah rom w/ Rug n Hurried. "R oo okay?!" I axed. "Buffy Hall!" Rum sad. "Sugar! I hired Hurried scramble eggs! I was wored," I sad. "Am fin twas a drain!" Hurried sad to meh. "It time tew gut radu!" we hired Mud (dat is Rums mama she was lik a mama to meh!) say. We all gut radu. We wire gong by Portrait Key! I twas rally excited! We wlkaed n woked to dah pace. We so an older gay with birn hair. His name was Ami Digglett and his sun Cedric the Entertainer. He wa a cit boi a yar odler dan me. We grills gaggled. He was a tq I hade 2 admit. Dere waz an old boot. Erryone touhed it. "U ready? Dah McGarrets canculeed" Said Amsel. "Oh ok" Sis mr Weesely. "Its tum now" he added to us. I was like wat? Den Fwed told me to put man hand on dah boot. I was cunfussed dut did so. Sosnlgtty! We were in anotter place! We defs didnt have Protection in Georgia! "GOsh golly!" I expkauned. We wire at ah Kidditch world cup!

It twuz Orelund vs Bulge! I was chroming for Oreland bc day wire close. "I bat oo dat Krum whale kup dah snatch bit Oreland wuns the Catching WUrld Kup!" I hired Frog tile Gorge. I was axctied! I dad nut no wat to axpect hire. Would Dragon Malicious be hire? I hopped su! I wintered to see hymn. He hudnt ivoryed me so skrew hymn! I sue Citrus Acid n his dad Avery wulk off. I wayved at damn as day laughed. "Ooo kid stuck toegetha!" Mr. Worstley sad to uz. "Okay!" Hurried, Rug, Harmony, n I sad. I was suuu axcited! Lick! I wanted to no wat was gong on. Rum follicled meh in on it sance I did nut understind wat was gong on. I nudded. Dah dragon want on. We mat sum grills frum another skool day had funie accents! Ranch is wat Herpes tuld meh! Dah nite cam n den it was tim for dah cup! We wulked n woked n wulked. As we wire gong up stars I saw...Dragon Malicious n his daddu...Leroy Malicious.I lickd eyz with Dragoon and he smorked at meh. I blosihsed. "Seets up dere? Heh Fatter n I have seats neaxt to dah minostir himselg." He boosted. "You can jen me if u wantVixy" He offed. " Dun boast Drake dere is nu need wit dese pp. If it rans youll be da forst 2 now" Sad Lukun wiff a smile bitt it wasnt a nic 1. I dudnt lek him one bite. "Mabe next tim." I mad a promuse 3 sah Weezerton fammily 2 hang wiff den and id be rude to leeve. We all dat dune, " Im surprissed u didnt jon dem" Sed Jorge, " A deels a deel yo. Yu now I alumst made Sltherryn." I revled. " Butt I ddunt. I can b all hr frands" I added haoppd. I never been 2 a quittich gaem before. Den I noticed Red n Groge were talking 2 peeps makeing bettson wat I daid. DEN! Dag Minstorst for Magick sturtted talking n eerryone shit up. Da gaem ware gonna start!

I was wored abit Dragon Malicious his daddu Leroy samed rod. Hugh Everret my atention was on da gam. Hud to pile Hurried n Rum bik! I dad nut want dem to full of! Dah gam sturted n it twas axciting. A gay named Victory Cracker was dah sorker fire Bulge. I wutched dah gam verie intansley! It twas ralie interesting. I even had giggles! My mama n daddy gav meh money! We wire rock peoples! I was sooo anterested. I hopped dat Orlando wun! I kapt watching dah gamble! It was volleyball instense! Dah giggles allowed you to pickle if u wanted to see dah plays slowlie or nut! It twas fun. I wax enhoyying mahself I wa haopy Irlynd wonton and so was dah Wesley Snipes. I was celebratting wiff Genny and Hermynes whan I heord norise. Murs Wealet ran ovah. "Twines u get Ginna iuta hire" " Wat gong in?" I was confused? Harru and Ran and Hermern looks confused 2. " tis nut dah irshi get outta hire be cardyl" We al grabed hands, and left dah toent. Pelple were runnin n screaming. I dan saw a dude put a want in da sky. I saw a Skill! Wiff a snak.! Wort dit dat meen? I shivred. Sumetime was wong. I pilled away 2 run to day gay!

A/N: Annnnd dere we go. Tah fist chasper. Pls tell me waht u tink! Pls dun h8 Im trying two stick to dah story dah best I can okay? I hope u r all having gr8 summa!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Sueh 4 nut apdatting! I hope u gas enjo dah chapatah! - xxxBekahxxx

Chapter 2

We an 2 dah pesnn butt as we eached dem dei vanished! Oh nu! Den we hod footsteeps and shoting. We al duked at magic splells "Das m sun!" A man scemed. It was Atho Wesel! "Wt kids doin hee? Did de make dah mok?" A womn asked. I hade now idea wha waz hapening. I loked at do ottes and de looked confussed. "Wat does dah snek meen?" "Its u know whos mak" Hemlaml said. I gapsed. Butt he was dad?! Dis dad nut mak sensi to meh! How cold dis be hamming? "Dyd oo cast dat?" we gut axed again bit dis time more forkfly. "No! Wire kads! How cun we cust dat! Plus Hurried People was atticked by oo no ham! Why wood he be on hiz sid?" I axed. Day relaxed. Farting Weasel quackly tok us away. I was glud to b saddle. I was worred. We dan want bick to dah Borrowed! Hurried People n I sat in a rom along toga. "Dat was super spoopy," I sad. "I agree I wander...is he rally bick?" Hurried People axed me. "I dun no...Dare haz been signals dat he is...Is it possum dat he iz now?" I sad to hymnal. We powered for a minute. "Gat to bid kids," Molton Weasel sad to us. "Okay," Hurried Popes sad.

I shued a om wiff Hemam and Jinn. I waznt sleeps tho. I just laid in bed "u gais awake?" I asked. "I am " Hamm whispaired. "Cunt slep?" I aks. And she nods. " It was spookie wit dah Dork Mork." She eeched ova and swqezed mah and. I was glade dah lites wee off so she coudnt c meh blush. I did fall alseps and I was woken up bah Jenni. "Beakfeast." I put onf cloves and went down stiosts. I sat naxt to Hemnion and Pan. I gabbed some sasage n backon. I also gbed some eggs n listed to Daddie Woslel explain wat happend last nite. I suw dat Charlie Chaplin n Billiard Ball was thare too. They wire lostenining to Antarctica spork. He explaoned dat dah Deaf Readers had Pentanonix'd uz all n pit the Dork Mask in dah sky! Dat was spoopy! Herpes loked at meh n I loked at hire. I also loked at Rum n Hurried People. Day wire all lostening. "N e quackstions?" Antartica axed. "I-Is he bick?" I axed. There was suddenly solace. Antartica finale spoke, "no defiantely nut". I was reloved to hire dat. Brakfust sun wahnt on smotherly. Afta I was dun I halped Mosley out in dah ketchup n halped hire cling up. Afta dat I want out bick. Frog n Gorge cornered meh!

"Oi wat do u gas want?" I axed buth of dah bottles. De smiled at meh. " oh nut mich…" Goge...o waz it Fad? Said. "i tink u shold ty kiddich." Teh ott bothea sad. "No tanks." "Awww com on...Hale is plaing wiff us. "Oh fun but u neve plaed dun have Quid in Geogia. We shold pla doge ball afta" Teh loked cnfusoned. "Dog ball?" I sigd. Ill expane aftea. We all gabed the boom and it was me, Halle Gege, Fand, uin and Ginn. Hemonion was gonna watch. I ws nevous as a on a teem wot Huueh and Ginn. I was dah Keepeah so basicall a goalie. I had 2 make shue did didnt get a point. I was quiltly doin okai. I kapt damn from gatin ponts n we juan! "Oo shold defs trie out," I was told. "O i don no…," I sad to dem. Day kapt peanuting me. It was too mich prassure! "I cunt promrose any fang but I whale consoder it," I finale sad. Afta dah broms wire pot away it was dinnar tyme. We hud luzz of fod! Son, it was tym for the bads. Son tym flew. I wrote to muh mama n muh dadu. Dah Huggywarts skool ladder camera hire to meh. Su did Hurried People n Herpes. Mama n daddu sant meh moneyz. I oven hard from Dragon Malicious! HE sant me a peasant bit I dad nu say any ting to dah gang. It was a cut pur of sapphore arrangings dat Dragon sad remonded hymn of meh. "Okai Kods it is tym to go to Diagonal Alleycat!" Molton sad to uz.

We walked aound Diagon Lall and bot sum supllies. It was col seeing eone aound. We even an into Novel Longbottem. He was a nic kid. I did miss hom. eVEN afta all dese eas I mussed Amuicka. Even if i did visit on summe n Chistmas. I was expaiing basebull 2 dah twines when Homo, one, and Hamm an ova wit an owl cage. DE BOUGT ME A AOL! I xstuted 2 c.I hogged dem all. " I love u gas" I sad whipping twas fom mah eues. We got moa simmplues but Den! Horny notived….DACAN MALION! "We..well buttah mah backside n cull me a bisquick" He was novous now. "Hes up 2 sommthing" on sid. " Hes pobs buting some supplies tbh" I said .. mabe 2 quacklu. Horny, Hurried People, RUm, n I solently followed Dragon Malicious. He was with his daddu! We quitly hid bein curr ful nut to mak a sund. "Now Dragon, donut lat that Amerikican grill disco oo. I no u lick hire bit saddle is a distance n that cun nut happen. Asspocially sance dah dork mask appared," Lucifer sad to Dragon. We all loked at each otter. "I-I understind fajah," Dragon sad. N waffle dat...Day laft! Su did we. WE want bick to dah man part of dah alley. "Wat was dat a butt?" Herpes axed. "Lucifer Malicious noes more a butt dah dork mask dan he lat on!" I sad.

Afah buing oa supplies we want oot 2 eat and then went bck 2 dah Borrol. Das pissed and i spant time explaing muggle stiff to the Weasltons. I aksu talked about Amuicka. The wee all inteatesd in eaning i. Twaz quite. I debadded witing 2 Dace aboot seeing him an Dagaon Allen butt decided aganst it 4 now. Inted I fanged him 4 dah goft n was detemin 2 get him a muggole gaft. We picked our stiff up dah nite befloor n dan want to sloppy joe. We wire awoken n den taken to dah troon station. Befire I knew it we weire on our way to Hoggywarts. I sad hi to poples. Dragon acorned meh on dah troon witch bummed meh out bit it was twatever. His daddu sicked n tuld hymn to avoid meh. Dah train roid was chatty n we arrived at Huggways. I was axcited to c whare dis yard tok meh!

A/N: Hoe did oo lyck dis chapta? I no it was a bit boring bit tah storu is jizz gottin sturted! I hop oo enjoi it. Plox leaf a komment reviowing muh sorty! FANGS! - xxxBekahxxx


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Heyyyy gays! Hire is dah ACTUAL chapta 3! I ralized dat it was a mistak! I um suuuu sorreh! Hire is chapta 3 4 real!1 ENJOI - xxxBekahxxx

Chapter 3 -

At dah skoolz I loked arund. It was lyk it navar changed! It twaz muh hom awai frum muh hom! I massaged Amiriki bit I wild be haoppie hire! I hired dat dah Defart aghast dah Dick Ants tacher dis yard wiz fun! Aroving at dah GRATE hail I loked for dah newt tacher. Hiweva I onlie suw dah tachers frum the yard bifre! Dis was stung! I hatted dis wayt! I waz vury anzioz! O well. Id hav 2 wait like erryone else. I sat nxt to Harold Run and Hermonione at Gryfindur table. I cooold c Draxon at Sltheraang table an tried not to stiare. So den Dambledor came up to da front of dah Grate Hall. " Hallo? Hallo Hallo students. Whalecom back to Hogwents! Dis yeard we';ll be hosting in legendary event….. The Try Wizard Tronement!" he announced n evry gasped n stufard talking. I was conused.

Wat was dat? Dinkledorks continudes "Dis evant is hostiled by dah Moonistry of Moogic n dah gay from dah ministory will axplain" Dimpledoor sad. A mun looked at Dinkledoor vary anoized. "Muh nam is Burton Crotch n I am hire to axe plane dah toornament to oo. Basically thar wyll b three tasks from poples salacted for diz evant. It iz to gane glori fur ur school. Huweva only popes abuv the agriculture of 17 may particpate," he sad. Dat was unfair!1 Pople echoed dis bit then the doorz opened. N WALKEDDDD….A SKOOL WHORING KOATS! Day did dis thang dat I dadn't rally cur abit. Rum n I were staring at...VIKTORY KRUCKER! He was hire?! Das insane. Rum was sturring in disbolof. Victory Cracker...wonked at me?

I bloshed. Did dat rally jizzed hapen? Was I imaeginging it? B4 I could tink aboot it any linger, dere was more noise. A bunch of woman cam in wearing BLeu outfits! Dey all loking very cute n petty. Day did a spall wiff some paper birds? I dudnt cur bcze everyone was soooo cut! Run and I starred at dere bums as dey walked bye. A big lady was wit dem and said dat seh was Mad Max and di scool was caulled Bobatons Acidmey! Dinkledor introducked dem and dah man wayted for dam to sit dien. Once day did he clared his thot agun "now we all hire ramamber dat only popes of agriculture of 17 may particupope! Enjoi ur nite" n wif dat he sat down. I suw Viktorias Secret STURING AT MEH. I falt mysald bloosh. Why was he stirring at meh? DIS WAS VARY UNCOMFYORTABLE! I hatted it. Yet...He was so cut? I dad nut underware! I glunced ova at Dragon Malicious n he was talkin to one of dose pratty grills frum Boobattons. I was jealous! SIDDENLY DAH DOOR OPENED AND IT WENT DURK WAFFLE LIGHTENIN! IT WAS SPOOOOOPY! I grabbed Hary's hand and squex. Dat dark scuvered me sometimes. SODOMILY THERE WAS GREEN LAUTNERS EVARYWHARE THAT LIT UP THE HALL! A scary old gay with a limp caime ovah to the teacha's dask. " Tank u. Evary 1 dis is Alastair Moody, ur new Dafense Agenst Dah Dork Arts" Dumbo announced to everyone ans again everyone talked. " Off to bed with ye kids. Cluss stairs tomorrow." With dat we all got tackled to our dorms…..

A/N - i hope u all enjoy dah chapter! Im soo sorry it go miced up lik dat! I nomorally don do tjat! Nway I like nut having 2 go to scool but I ma missing Eli Spoooo mich! I hate Carona! - xxxBekahxxx


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Heyyyyyy gaayyyss! New yard new me! Am blud 2 be back wit a new chaptah11 pls enjoy!- xxxBekahxxx

Chapter 4 -

Cluss resumed az nomral as it culd wiff dah oitter schuls dere. I kpet tinkering of Victin Craxon even doh I shiled. He was a quote gey sand a good quidortch playah but I love Dorcas and Horcrux! Eye washed I hade nmy bryst fund Miranda witt me., she'd know what to doo but she was in Amerika at Livermoney :c I rally did the GOOD OL USA! I kept confuzssed chips and crisps. It suxxed sometuims but i knew iw as hire for mah safety. Hogwasher wasnt too bad tho I was just getting seasick., Sodomily Layla wulked iovah to mah as I walk working to Charnas claass. I was gonna meet Horpers, Hurreh and Rome dere./ I neredd some tim 2 mah self. "Hey, wanna hang out aftah classes?" she axed iwth a smirk. I dud nut axpect Laid Ass to apricoat meh lyk dis? I was nut sire if I cold or nut. I dyd wunt tim to muhsalf. I naded tim to muhsalf. I thot of Victory Cracker n' my faucet turned red. I cold nut beowulf I was thonking of hymn. Hurried People n Dragon Malicious...They were for meh rite? "I don now tbh bc of dah fax I wunted to b by muhsalt. We cun hung out timirrow if das okay," I sad to her. Seh nuded chairfully "oaky c oo dan!" she sad n skapped awai. I wulked into Chairs n saw that Hurried Popes saved meh a sat nixt to hymn. Dat was nick of him!

I sat nwaxt to Harrington abnd bloshed. What waz I dong? Tiwas not fair of meh to led dem obff on! I had to chose! But whooo?! Dere was no wai I culd date buth of dem. Twas unamerican to date mire dan one person at a tim! It was Adam and Eve not Atom, Ever and Jim! I smuleed at him as Fartwick antered dan class. "Wallcum to Carns class! Sum kids form otter schill will be on here" he ecplained. OF CORSET I SAW Vicky dere and lokking at me! I cold nut halp bit blish whan he did. Dare I want agun! Dis was gong to be hard niw. I glunced ova muh sholder n Vicky mold lok at meh wan I dyd. He n I samed to be gluncing at each air a lut! I focused on cluss n worked with Hurried People. I new dat I naded to gyt dis churm duwn n i dyd! Once I was fossil'd ofc. I new dat VIctoria's Secret was lokin at meh whan he culd bit dad nut men I dydn't nad to dew muh wirk!

Charnas went pretti fasstt. I Dyd okey butt was thonkng of Humaish Potang. He was quirte an d Sart buttttt would if was nut gogod enough? Maybe Hermaninane was his type? Idk and I wazant gonna ask yet, I was m=embarrassed. I was polled outta mah shoulder whenI lubed at Draco who I caught starring me. What did he want? I tout. My mynd was on Hurried People who I jazz had Trump's class with. He policed meh into an embract. I hogged him byck. Waz he okai? "R oo o gay?" I axed. "Yah I jizzed mossed oo n I no oo had Trump's class," he sad. I moled at hymn and hald hiz hund. Together we wilked to Pots cluss waffle Professor Snack! He glured at meh n Dragon Malicious. How Arod! Draco n I sat nixt to itch other, n I suw dat Hurried Popes had sut next to Rome bit loped...sad? Was diz bc I sat next to Dragoon?

Dah Potons cluss was durk as eva. I dudneyn minde it 2 mich but Hureh and Rome and Harmon seemd awks with it/? Maybe cause I was Gruffondrik but mentally a Slyetheranal. I sigghed. Sapahire was kinda hninch we all new dat. He was surly af and JUST A MEENIE poor nEVILEX was da mane turgut. Hiw did he became a teacher? Pogfosor Snack wutched Dragon n I dah moss! Why wuz he watchin meh? It was crepe! I hopped dis cluss wynt bick flush! Dragon secrete help meh wiff muh proton. I wuz straggling waffle it! I was glud he hipped meh! It twaz Nick of hymnal! Sun we had to gyv Snack our proton n leaf. Unce we dyd it was tim for lynch! I sat waffle Hurried Popes, Herpes, n Rome. Dey axed meh how Proton class wiff Dragon wynt n I sad fyn. I had buffalo pupcorn chack, Cuckacola, n cheezie mushed pietatoes. It was very gud! Afta linch I had Herbology wiff dah Hugglepiffs n den muh list class of dah day was Dafense agunst Dah Drak Hurts waffle Mud Eyed Moody!

Herbagolye was fun because u leaned avoot plajnts i didnt knoe about. We lyurfned abut dah Mu=ggle Plant Marywana! I jured bad kids got into Olda sista inehjected one and got really bade! Dey needed surgery. ANYWSY. We went 2 defeonse afaunt Dirk Urtz. It was okaeu. KAPT lo=uking on Deacon and Harred. Dey wre both cut. Hiw wod I chose? The cluss pissed by fick n den dah clips wire ova waffle. We wynt bick to dah dorms. Germy, Hermes, n I tulked fire a lil bit whale doin hummis. Son it was diary n Rome, Hurried, n Herpes n I walled to dah grate hull. Satting duwn wiff dah otter Gryffindoors Dumbledork stod up n undercovered a...gaultet. "It iz tim to annunc dah chumpionz!" he exclammed.

A/N - Hey gays! I worked rally hurd on dis chapta! I no it sams lyke filer stiff but it is nut! Pls leafs revows! It helps me no if oo lick dis storu or not! - xxxBekahxxx


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hai gays! Hire is chapta 5 of Vixen! Sorreh I had to reploy chapta 3! I fale soooo bid! N e waiz enjoy chapta 5! - xxxBekahxxx

Chapter 5 -

It twaz dinar timz AND tday wire gonna aunnonc who was participation! Dare was 3 champions frum each skoo. Dat was a lut of poples. Lyk 9 in totes! Dat was insayn! We sat d are patently. Fyrst day did dah skool from Frunce. It was Rene LeRoux, Stella Dubois, n sum otta grill Flour Delorean. Den it twaz Vikorta's secret's skool. He, n two otta gays named Nikolai Romanov n Stefan Nikolai. Finale it was Hugwarts trin. I was nervous. I did nut anter bc I was toooo young. I was unlie allust 15!Sah Higwents stoodyns were gotting impatent n so was i! Wo was gona be dah chmaipions?! Finale dah goblin pulled out tree papas..Dimbledamble clered tis thriht. "Chadwick Digory….Elzabth Monro and...Harriet Pisspot!" Erry1 gapsed. Dat cold b rite? Harried n i ware undar age! Hermes punished meh n Harris up dere AND wer wire lef 2 a secrete lactation. I was so nevrous! Haron and I stuk close 2gwdder. Some techrers cam in n dey wre mad!

I dod nut kno wat to thank! It wuz ompossible. "HOW DID UR NAM GIT IN THARE?" sum 1 axed angril. I was sckurrredd! I started to crie a littl bot. It was shukking. :Bick off," I hard Dombledirk's vocc say. Day all bicked off. Dimbledork was on our sydeat last. Dat was roloving. He loked at hurried Po dan axed "did oo pit ur names in dah goblyt of fya?" we both deyned it. "Day r lyin!" Flour Delorean sad. "No I um nit!" I snipped at hier. "Of curse dey are lying!" Bootatons head lady Olamp said werking in. Day Dormstrung bois were queit butt teh head mastah was lokking at meh wired. He creped meh out. "I sweat profoesrror." Harambe saed to DimDum. Spdomolmly. Burton Crotch cam ovah to uz. "Teh rulz are absolute. They are truwizard chapstcks" He sed. I noticked professor McNoggin looked worried. "Well worry aboot dis latah. Erryone back 2 ur dormz." Dumbedoor repled and we last. "Did u put ir naem in?" Hanlon aksed me. "Ofc not!" I was surprisssed he asked. "Im too yung." I knew Harrison would navah put hiz naem in so I ddind ask him. Unce we retched the dorm erryone was waiting 4 us!

Day chired! I was shuck bc dis was nut an honir. "Two grofinfor chumpions! YAH!" Freddy Mercury said. Dis was nut a god thins! I COLD DIY! DID DAY WUNT DAT? I was suuuu confizzed. I hatted it. Dis was sucki. Bit I hud to dew it. It twas dah roles. I hatted them. Why coldn't I gyt outta it n giv to sum 1 who dysarved it! I wuz nit Chumpion motorial! Dis was so awful. I was turifyed. Wat was I gong to tale muh mum? N muh dad! I wanted to crie so much. Harry put a hund on mah shoulder. "It well b okay Vixin. I promose." He smelled at meh and I smelled bak even doh I was afraid. "Well halp u" Harmony added confadadly. "Yeah!" Added Rum. I flet a little batter but still norovoes. We all hung out n played gaemsw witch waz fun. I wanted 2 c Dargon. Afton everywan went 2 sleps I want to Dorcass and i secrete spot to meat up. He was fare and he hogged me. " you're gon do grate vixen" he smiled. "Ill help u if u nede of corse." I nudded. "Fangs. Im so nervous." She admatted to hymn but seh felt she cild tryst him. "Its normal." he said. Finale wer left and i went to slap.

I hud spuky drams! Day wire of meh dyin! I wok up in a sweety. It was no fine wan dalling waffle dis. I naded to relix. Gatting out of bad. I hud Protons cliss. I gribbed muh stiff n gut drassed. Herpes, Hurried Popes, n Rum wire all waytn fire meh. We wulked togatha. Sylothins glored at meh as we wulked in. Dis was unfair! Why was dis lyk dis? Dragon Malicious was on muh syde. Why coldnt day be? Twias a horrible class! I wanted 2 crie. Snip waz meen to mah and Horrod and tah Slatherants were crel and culling iz naems n laginh. dAH potent waz simple but is still sucked! Dan we had flyin with Madame Hoochie. She was ok as always but i was nahvah mhch of a a flier. I dudnt even like dah plain ride ova to Europa. Anywaeis I was wit Harmy Roll and Harrison Ford. it was fun even doh we wire gettying wired lols. Sudnlie Professur Moody cam ovah and grabbed Harry n I for something. I was nervous. He led us to a rom where dah ottah Champins were. Krampus luked at mah and I blished a bit. Dah otter 2 guys dere also lukked cute. Bartomoly wunted to way our wounds four dah Tournamunt. It took a little tim and finalely it twas duen. I qas quit dah wole time. "Your first Challenge will b in one month frum now…..godlick," With Dat….he left...

A/N - I no dere was only 4 chamions but dis is mah storyu and I wanted sum moare! Pls leve god reveiws. K tanks! Hope u enjoy! Stay safe ppl! Ware a mask! - xxxBekahxxx


End file.
